Das Tattoo
by sweet Goku
Summary: Nach einer verlorenen Wette, erleidet Vegeta am darauf folgenden Morgen einen Schock.In späteren Kapiteln, dieser Kurzgeschichte,kann es auch zu lime und lemon kommen*fg*
1. Default Chapter

Autor:sweet_Goku  
E-Mail:sweetgoku@firemail.de  
Kommentar:Macht euch selbst ein Bild^.~.Für die Rechtschreibfehler,übernehme ich keine Verantwortung *tropf*  
Raiting:Lemon und etwas OOC  
Pairing:Goku/Vegeta (mal wieder,aber laut Umfrage auf unserer HP stand dieses Pairing bei euch ja an erster Stelle)  
Disclaimer:Mein!Mein!Alles Mein!...*wiederaufdenteppichkomm*Wie gerne würde ich das mal sagen können....  
Widmung:Sore,die Leute die mir in letzter Zeit Kommi`s geschrieben haben(und das sind im Moment nicht viele,dass kann ich euch flüstern...) und den Leuten in meiner Animexx Dragonball-Yaoi RPG   
Das Tattoo  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Verschlafen öffnete der Ouji seine Augen und blinzelte in die Sonne, die durch das Schlafzimmerfenster hinein schien. Als er aus dem Bett springen wollte, hielt ihn sein schmerzender Kopf davon ab und er fiel wieder zurück in sein Kissen 'Boah...ist mir eine Herde Elefanten über den Schädel gelaufen, oder wie?' knurrend hielt er sich den Kopf und brachte es nur mit Mühe zustande aufzustehen. Nachdem er auf seinen Beinen stand drehte sich alles um ihn herum und er verlor fast das Gleichgewicht 'Warum musste ich auch soviel saufen...' überlegte er und ging leicht torkelnd in das Badezimmer, was er jetzt brauchte war eine kalte und erfrischende Dusche. Vegeta schälte sich langsam aus seinem Pyjama und warf ihn achlos in eine Ecke, ehe er in die Duschkabine stieg und das Wasser anstellte. Als das eiskalte Wasser seine Haut berührte zuckte er kurz zusammen, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte sich sein Körper an die Temperatur gewöhnt gehabt und er konnte die Dusche geniessen. Der Ouji nahm das Duschgel vom Halter und nahm eine kleine Menge in die Hand, worauf er begann sich einzuseifen. Alles war wie gewohnt, bis er an seinem Hintern ankam und ein leichter Schmerz zu spühren war 'Verdammt, irgendwas muss mich gestochen haben.' beschloss der Ouji und fing an sich abzuduschen. Vegeta war fertig und stieg aus der Kabine, diese Dusche hatte er wirklich gebraucht denn er fühlte sich bereits viel besser. Der Prinz stellte sich vor einen grossen Spiegel, er wollte nun wirklich wissen warum sein Allerwertester ihm so weh tat und drehte seine Rückseite zum Spiegel. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück, um etwas sehen zu können und riss plötzlich die Augen auf "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH".  
Sein Schrei war in der gesamten Capsule Corperation zu hören, weshalb Bulma und ihre Eltern erschrocken zusammenfuhren "Mutter, Vater ich werde mal nach Vegeta sehen...da stimmt etwas nicht." erklärte die Blauhaarige und machte sich auf zu dem Zimmer, aus dem der Schrei kam.  
Vegeta stand noch immer vor dem Spiegel und traute seinen Augen nicht "Wie...das kann doch nicht...wie kommt das dahin!?" stammelte er vor sich hin und versuchte das Bild auf seinem Po wegzubekommen, in der Hoffnung es wäre nur aufgemalt, jedoch vergeblich. Es war ein Golfball grosses Herz mit einem Name darin und es schien zu Vegeta`s Leidwesen eintattoowiert worden zu sein. Der Prinz überlegte nochmal fieberhaft, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war: Er hatte Zoff mit Bulma gehabt und ist in eine Kneipe verschwunden, dann waren da zwei Typen die ihm zun Wetttrinken aufgefordert hatten...  
  
-------Rückblick--------  
  
Vegeta sass vor einem Glas Sake und murmelte einige Sätze vor sich hin die wie "Blödes Weib" und "Die kann mir doch gestohlen bleiben." klangen. Er wollte gerade sein Glas leeren, als zwei Männer auf ihn zukamen "Hey mein Freund, du scheinst Trübsal zu blasen. Darf ich wissen warum?" fragte der eine und legte den Ouji eine Hand auf die Schulter "Also erstens bin ich nicht dein Freund und zweitens, geht dich das einen Scheissdreck an!" knurrte Vegeta und wandte sich wieder seinem Glas zu "Musst uns ja nicht gleich so anfahren...Komm lass uns ein Wetttrinken veranstalten, dass lässt dich bestimmt deinen Kummer etwas vergessen." schlug der zweite Mann vor, worauf Vegeta sich zu ihm drehte "Warum sollte ich mit so einem Abschaum wie euch, was trinken!?" fragte der Saiyajin genervt und versuchte die beiden lozuwerden. Die beiden Männer sahen sich grinsend an "Achso, verstehe!Du bist zu feige um unsere Herausforderung anzunehmen!" schlussfolgerte der größere der Beiden und grinste frech. Das reichte, sie hatten genau die Stelle getroffen wo Vegeta am empfindlichsten war, nämlich seinen Stolz "Ich und feige!?Ihr träumt wohl!Euch saufe ich doch alle Beide untern Tisch!" behauptete der Prinz worauf die Männer sich neben ihn setzten "Gut, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Ich erkläre dir wie das läuft: Jeder bekommt die gleiche Menge volle Schnapsgläser, wir trinken alle drei zur gleichen Zeit immer eins. Wer gewinnt bekommt 500 Mäuse und wer verliert muss bezahlen und sich ein Tattoo mit dem Namen seines Schatzes verpassen lassen!" erklärte der größere und bestellte drei Tabletts voll Dirty Harry.  
Und dann....*filmriss*  
  
------Rückblick Ende------  
  
Vegeta konnte sicht nicht mehr erinnern was weiter passiert war, aber das Tattoo auf seiner linken Pobacke liess vermuten, das er verloren hatte.Naja okay, dass Tattoo selbst war garnicht so schlimm nur dieser verdammte Name darin. Wie war er darauf gekommen gerade den Namen dieser Person für das Herz auzusuchen...  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedankengang gerissen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Bulma hienein kam. Wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn sprang Vegeta auf sein Handtuch zu und schlang es hecktisch um seine Hüfte. Bulma sah ihn verwundert an "Was ist denn mit dir los!?Du tust so als hätte ich dich noch nie nackt gesehen." brachte sie auf seine Aktion hin hervor "Ähm...na und ist doch egal!Klopf das nächste mal gefälligst an!" keifte der Ouji, Bulma an "Ist ja gut, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an.Was war eben eigentlich los?" "Wie?Was soll los sein?" "Naja, du hattest eben wie am Spiess geschrien." erklärte die Frau und ging auf ihn zu "Ich hatte mich bloss wegen dem kalten Wasser erschreckt...das ist alles." log er und ging an ihr vorbei, ins Schlafzimmer "Achso." meinte sie nur und folgte ihm. "Weisst du eigentlich, dass du gestern völlig besoffen nach Hause gekommen bist?" "Ja!Und wenn schon, ist ja schliesslich nicht dein Problem." nörgelte er und suchte ein paar Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank, wärend Bulma sich auf das Bett setzte. Als Vegeta alles zusammen hatte drehte er sich zu der Frau um und sah sie lange an, bis es ihr zuviel wurde "Was siehst du mich so an,Vegeta?" "Ich warte darauf das du rausgehst, ich möchte mich nämlich anziehen!" erklärte er schroff und packte sie am Arm um sie zur Tür zu bringen "Spinnst du jetzt völlig Vegeta!?Wir haben einen Sohn zusammen und habe dich schon öfters nackt gesehen, was soll das!?" sie wollte eine Antwort "Na und, dass war einmal und jetzt raus." gab er nur von sich, schob sie in den Gang und knallte die Tür zu. Vegeta hörte Bulma noch etwas meckern, bevor sie wütend davon stapfte. Erleichtert hockte er sich auf sein Bett 'Das war knapp...das Teil darf Niemand jemals zu sehen bekommen...' meinte er zu sich in Gedanken und begann sich anzuziehen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Hilfe unter Freunden

Kapitel 2  
  
In dem Hause Son, klingelte das Telefon jedoch ging keiner ran "Kann einer mal ans Telefon gehen?Goku?" rief die schwarzhaarige die gerade mit Kochen alle Hände voll zu tun hatte "Goku, Gohan, Goten könnte mal einer von euch rangehen, ich kann nämlich grad nicht." rief sie wieder doch bekam keine Antwort. Knurrend liess sie alles stehen und liegen und rannte ans Telefon "Chichi hier." meldete die Frau sich "Hallo Chichi, ich bin es Bulma. Warum hat denn das solange gedauert bis mal jemand abnahm?" "Weil meine drei Baka`s nicht da sind und ich beschäftigt war." erklärte Chichi ihrer besten Freundin "Sind sie trainieren?" "Schätze schon, dass ist schliesslich das einzige was sie im Kopf haben, aber egal. Sag mir lieber was ich für dich tun kann." "Nunja...es geht um Vegeta...er hat sich heute Morgen ziemlich merkwürdig angestellt." "Was meinst du mir merkwürdig?" "Vegeta hat sich heute angestellt wie eine Jungfrau...ich habe ihn schon so oft nackt gesehen, aber heute benahm er sich so als wäre es das erste mal und ist knallrot angelaufen als ich das Badezimmer betreten habe, als er aus der Dusche gestiegen war.". Chichi konnte sich ein leises Lachen daraufhin nicht verkneifen "Ich find das garnicht lustig, Chichi!" "Tut mir leid. Das klang nur eben grad so lustig." erklärte die Schwarzhaarige und riss sich wieder zusammen "Vielleicht ist es ja nur eine Phase." "Ich hoffe es...aber was ist wenn nicht?Er will ja nicht mal mit mir darüber reden." gab Bulma besorgt von sich "Mach dir keine Sorgen Bulma, dass wird wieder.Villeicht will er dir nichts davon erzählen, weil es sich um ein Männerthema handelt." versuchte Chichi sie zu beruhigen "Gut möglich. Meinst du, Goku könnte mal mit ihm reden?" "Ich weiss nicht recht...Vegeta kann ihn doch nicht leiden." Chichi war sich bei der Sache nicht sicher "Schon, aber er kann ihn immer noch besser leiden als die anderen Jungs." die Blauhaarige liess nicht locker "Na gut, ich kann Goku ja mal deswegen Fragen." seufzte die Dunkelhaarige in den Hörer "Danke Chichi, dass werde ich dir nie vergessen." "Bedank dich nicht zu früh, Goku hat schliesslich noch nicht zugestimmt." "Ich bin sicher er tut mir den Gefallen, schliesslich kenne ich ihn schon lang genug, um ihn zu kennen." Bulma klang sehr sicher "Also...", Chichi stoppte als sie einen unangenehmen Geruch wahrnahm, "Oh nein!Bulma ich muss Schluss machen!Mein Essen brennt an!" fügte sie hinzu und knallte den Hörer auf. So schnell wie möglich sprintete die Frau in die Küche und riss den Topf vom Herd. Sie betete das sie noch etwas vom Mittagessen retten konnte und füllte es in eine Schüssel um, als Goku und seine Söhne herein kamen "Hallo Chichi!Puh...was stinkt hier denn so angekokelt?" wollte er wissen und hielt sich demonstrativ die Nase zu. Das langte der Frau und sie sprang ihrem Mann an den Hals "Das ist alles deine Schuld!Wärst du da gewesen, wäre mir das Essen nicht angebrannt!" "Wie....was hat das denn mit mir zu tun?" stammelte der junge Saiyajin "Wenn du hier gewesen wärst, hätte ich nicht ans Telefon gehen und das Essen allein lassen müssen!Aber du musstest ja wieder wie ein Blöder trainieren!" keifte sie den Mann an. Sie benahm sich wie einen Furie und rüttelte Goku durch, als wäre er ein Milchshake. Als sie endlich von ihm abliess sah Goku nurnoch Sterne und hockte sich auf den Boden. Goten und Gohan, die das ganze still mit angesehen hatten setzte sich an den Esstisch und entschlossen sich lieber ihren Mund zuhalten, um nicht auch noch ihr Fett wegzubekommen "Und nun zu euch Beiden!" Chichi schien mit ihrer Standpauke noch nicht fertig gewesen zu sein. Die beiden Jungen schluckten schwer und sahen ihre Mutter an "Ihr seid genau so an der Sache schuld, wie eurer Vater!Glaubt nicht, dass ich mich hinstelle und etwas neues koche. Seht zu wo ihr was zu essen herbekommt, von mir gibt es nämlich heute nichts!" Goku wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als er von Chichi`s keifender Stimme davon abgehalten wurde "Stehen bleiben!Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Ab ins Wohnzimmer mit dir, ich muss mich mit dir unterhalten.". Der junge Saiyajin gehorchte brav und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, als seine Frau ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat "Hör mal Chichi, es tut mir leid. Das kommt nie wieder vor." "Das ist nicht das Thema worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte." sie setze sich neben ihn "Und worüber dann?" nun wurde Goku schon neugierig, da er es nicht gewohnt war das Chichi sich so schnell beruhigte "Der Anruf vorhin kam von Bulma, sie möchte das du mit Vegeta redest." "Ich?". Die Frau erzählte Goku,was Bulma ihr gesagt hatte und der Mann sah sie erstaunt an "Du möchtest also, dass ich Vegeta frage was für ein Problem er damit hat, sich nackt vor Bulma zu präsentieren? Das kann doch nur ein Witz sein!" "Nein ist es nicht." erklärte Chichi und sah den Mann eindringlich an. Goku hielt ihren Blick nicht lange stand und stand auf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen "Kannst du dir vorstellen, was der mit mir macht wenn ich ihn sowas frage? Der wird mich in Stücke reissen, oder schlimmeres..." "Bitte Goku. Es ist Bulma sehr wichtig, dass du das tust. Tu ihr den Gefallen." bat die Schwarzhaarige. Der Saiyajin seufzte. Er konnte noch nie jemanden eine Bitte abschlagen "Na schön...aber vorher schreibe ich noch mein Testament." "Ach komm schon Goku, dass ist lächerlich. Was willst du denn schon vererben?" hörte er Chichi voller Ironie sagen und drehte sich zu ihr um "Auch wieder wahr...gut dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg machen." sagte er und verliess das Haus. Auf dem Flug zur Capsule Corperation grübelte er 'Na wenn das mal gut geht. Hoffentlich ist er wenigstens einigermassen gut gelaunt.'.  
Sanft landete er auf dem Rasen der CC und ging auf die Tür zu, ehe er anklopfte. Bulma öffnete ihm und sah dem Saiyajin freudestrahlend an "Oh Goku, danke das du gekommen bist! Hat dir Chichi alles erzählt?" "Ja hat sie. Ich frag mich nur warum ich mich, mit ihm darüber unterhalten soll...wo ist er?" "Na wo wohl?!" stellte die Frau als Gegenfrage "Alles klar!Dann kann ich mir schon denken, wo er sich verkrochen hat." gab der junge Mann von sich und machte sich auf den Weg, zum Schwerkraftraum.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Kommi`s wie immer an mich ^.~ 


	3. Das Gespräch

Kapitel 3  
  
Goku blieb vor der Tür des Schwerkraftraums stehen und klopfte zögernd an "Wer stört?" kam eine Stimme "Ich bin es,Vegeta." "Ach du, Kakarott.Kannst reinkommen, kannst aber auch vor der Tür versauern wenn du willst." hörte er den Prinzen schroff sagen und entschied sich dafür einzutreten. Mit einem Knopf öffnene er die Tür und betrat langsam den Raum. Der junge Saiyajin sah den Prinzen der lässig, mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, an einer Wand lehnte "Bist du hergekommen um mit mir zu trainieren?" "Nein, dass eigentlich nicht...". Der Ouji stiess sich von der Wand ab und ging mit eisigem Blick auf den Jüngeren zu. Dieser Blick war so kalt, dass Goku das Gefühl hatte ihm würde das Blut in den Adern gefrieren "Und was willst du dann hier?Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du Grundlos hier bist!" .Der Jüngere ging einige Schritte zurück, um einen 'Sicherheitsabstand' zu haben "Ich hab schon einen Grund, dass ich dich besuche. Ich wollte...naja...also..." Goku begann nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen "Wird`s bald!?" fuhr Vegeta ihn an und der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen "Ich wollte mit dir reden!" schoss es plötzlich seinem Mund. Der Prinz hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue "Reden?Und worüber?" .Goku überlegte 'Was soll ich ihm jetzt sagen?Soll ich Vegeta gleich darauf ansprechen, oder von einem anderen Thema dazu überleiten?'. Vegeta wurde ungeduldig "Hey Kakarott, ich weiss das dein Gehirn langsamer arbeitet als es durchschnittlich tun sollte, aber nun rück mit der Sprache raus!" "Ist ja gut!Bulma hatte Chichi angerufen und sie gebeten mich herzuschicken, um mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Es geht um..." "Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!Kann dieses verdammte Weib nicht mal etwas für sich behalten?!Nein!Sie muss sich mal wieder bei jemanden ausheulen!" unterbrach er den jüngeren Saiyajin "Dann weisst du worum es geht?" "Natürlich tu ich das!Für wie blöd hälst du mich?!" schrie der Prinz und packte Goku am Kragen. Der junge Saiyajin hatte ja erwartet das Vegeta ausrasten würde, aber das er dies schon tat bevor das Gespräch überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte, fand er erschreckend "Ich...ich halte dich nicht für blöde..." es war deutlich Nervosität in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. So schnell wie Vegeta, Goku gepackt hatte liess er ihn auch wieder los "Dein Glück!"gab der Prinz von sich und gab dem einderen einen Schubs, so das er zu Boden ging. Verdattert sah Goku zu dem Prinzen auf "Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch nicht über die Sache ausfragen, aber ich wurde darum gebeten und konnte nicht nein sagen..." kam es kleinlaut von Goku und Vegeta sah ihn genervt an. Das war mal wieder typisch für den Jüngeren, dass er seine Nase nicht aus den Problemen anderer raushalten konnte. Der Ouji wischte sich mit einem Handtuch, den Schweiss von der Stirn und warf es mit einen fiesen Grinsen, dem anderen ins Gesicht "Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." hörte Goku den Prinzen noch sagen und nahm das Handtuch von seinem Gesicht, um wieder etwas sehen zu können. Als er sich im Raum umsah, war Vegeta bereits verschwunden. Der junge Kämpfer sprang auf und stürzte zur Tür, als er diese öffnene und die Gänge hinunter sah, konnte er niemanden erblicken 'Wie hat er das denn nun angestellt?Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden...wenn ich es nicht genau wüsste, würde ich sagen er beherrscht die momentane Teleportation.'. Goku beschloss nach dem Prinzen zu suchen, jedoch konnte er dessen Aura nicht ausfindig machen. Er seufzte. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als bei der Suche seine Augen zu benutzen und die Ohren zu spitzen. Der Saiyajin beschloss, erstmal in der Küche nachzusehen und ging den rechten Gang hinunter.  
  
Erleichtert atmete der Prinz aus und landete vor der Tür des Schwerkraftraumes 'Hab ich es doch gewusst, dass der zu dumm ist um auf die Idee zu kommen, an die Decke zu kucken!'dachte er grinsend. Nicht das er Angst vor dem jüngeren gehabt hätte, er wollte bloss nicht das dieser ihn Stunden lang auf die Nerven fällt. Er kannte Kakarott nun schon lang genug um zu wissen, dass dieser nicht eher locker lassen würde bis er alles erfahren hatte und genau das durfte nicht passieren. Vegeta musste dieses Tattoo irgendwie wegbekommen, nur wie?Vielleicht sollte er den Tattoowierer fragen, der ihm das Ding gemacht hatte, nur wo hatte er sich das machen lassen? Der Ouji entschloss sich, bei seiner Suche dort zu beginnen wo alles angefangen hatte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


End file.
